l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Abigail (wik)
Summary Fluff Description: Abigail is a twenty year old human woman that stands perhaps five and a half feet tall and weighs less than 140 pounds. Small in frame, she is surprisingly lithe and muscular, and many sailors have been shocked to discover this tiny woman has a vast reserve of strength. Abigail has strawberry blonde hair that is cut short, usually kept in a lazy bobbed-off ponytail or braids tucked behind her ears. Abigail has brown eyes and lightly freckled skin. Abigail has a relatively average face that is astonishingly expressive - she uses every muscle in her face to frown or smile. Abigail has a nervous habit of chewing on the ends of her hair or biting her lower lip when thinking. Abigail is generally unassuming in appearance; this all changes when she is channeling the elemental spirits. Her hair deepens to a dark red, her eyes flash with fiery energy, and her skin becomes hot to the touch. Abigail is accompanied by Azuras, a flame dragonling with deep red scales that leaves wisps of smoke behind instead of footprints. Azuras is part familiar, and part mentor - the dragonling has years of arcane experience. Abigail is a driven woman, with an innate sense of kindness and goodwill. She can be a bit of a rogue, however, and has a great belief in luck. She readily takes chances, and is always the first to leap into danger. She carries a common Valhyrian blade, as well as several daggers that she has acquired over her travels. Background: Abigail grew up on the streets of a northern city in Valhyr, a dockyard urchin born to lower class working parents. Naturally, Abigail was by necessity ignored by overworked parents, and along with her twin sister Autumn, explored the city streets. As she grew older, she became involved with a group of young thieves who specialized in breaking and entering. Abigail was a skilled thief, though she had no love for it - she simply followed her sister around. Autumn was a charismatic and charming young lady who led her gang from 'caper' to 'caper'. And then they broke into a wizard's tower. The wizard, an alcoholic who was dying of liver failure, was unable to fend off the thieves breaking into his home. And when Autumn touched a magical gem and was possessed by an otherworldly spirit, the wizard could conjure up little magic to protect Abigail or the other thieves. The possessed Autumn nearly killed Abigail with fell, necrotic energies, and literally tore to pieces two of her fellow gang members, before turning into a vulture and flying out through a window. Abigail lay dying upon the stones, when the wizard did something truly noble. Seeing the kind soul dying before him, he shifted his familiar's bond to the young woman, in the process losing his life. The familiar, a flame dragonling named Azuras, was filled with grief over his former master's death, but was determined to nurse the young Abigail back to health. A week later, and Abigail was mostly intact, and determined to free her sister from the possessing spirit. Azuras began to teach Abigail how to better use a blade, and nursed the child's latent magical energy to unlock unusual magical powers. Of course, as a flame dragonling, he focused on fire powers - and Abigail found herself contacting numerous Elemental beings to acquire her power. In fact, many times, her body becomes the host for pure elemental powers. Abigail studied while on the move, chasing after her sister, before losing the trail after four months of pursuit. Despairing, Abigail wound up on a ship's crew, and wound up in Daunton. Her sister was possessed sixteen months ago, and could be anywhere in the world... Abigail prays every night to come across the trail of her sister, and figures Daunton is the best place to find a lead. However, she wishes to do some good in the world while she waits... Hooks: Obviously, Abigail's sister, Autumn, is the best hook. Abigail's frequent contact with fire primordials (who power her abilities) is another possible hook. Kicker:'''Abigail's familiar, Azuras, has been to Daunton before. And he could always have old contacts... '''Notable Scars: 1) Abigail received a knife wound just above her belly button during a fight against mercenaries in a fishing warehouse. Afterwards, she cauterized the wound with the flat of her dagger. The scar is rather low-key, consisting of a thin pink burn mark and an inch-long jagged scar of roughened flesh. Math Attributes Strength 16 (9 points), Constitution 12 (2 points), Dexterity 13 (3 points), Intelligence 16 (9 points), Wisdom 8 (0 points), Charisma 12 (2 points). +2 Intelligence from race. Defenses AC = 10 +4 (Int modifier) +2 Leather Armour +3 From Swordmage class feature Defences = Will (+2 class, +1 race, +1 from cha), Ref (+1 race, +4 ability), Fort (+1 race, +3 ability) Hitpoints 15 + Constitution Modifier = 27. Surge Value = 6 (one quarter hp) +2 from Dragonling Familiar Attacks Usually Intelligence or Strength Based (in case of melee basic), +3 from Longsword. Some powers lack the weapon keyword, meaning they don't get the +3 from the proficiency bonus. Skills Skills = Thievery gained from Rogue Multiclass, Stealth added to skill list from Criminal Background (if I can't take a PHB2 background, I'll change - but it seemed to be suggested from the regions page?). Selected trained skills are Arcana (free), Stealth (from background), Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance (Human bonus skill). Feats Arcane Familiar = Grants a familiar that gives a +2 bonus to Abby's surge value and lets her speak draconic. Student of Shadows = Multi-class rogue feat, grants training in thievery and allows Sneak Attack once per encounter (with a light weapon only) Regional Benefits Chose the Criminal Background from PHB 2, and took Stealth as a background class benefit to be added to the Swordmage Skill list Wish List In order of preference: Leather Armour of Fire Resistance (level 2, from AV) either a Collar of Recovery (Lvl 4, from AV) or a Cloak of the Walking Wounded (level 4, from AV) Flame Bracers (level 3, from AV) OR Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6, from AV). Magical Rapier, preferably a flaming one. And Hedge Wizard's Gloves! Equipment Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Removed Comments Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W